pen_paperversefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Nachwirkungen
"Nachwirkungen" ist die elfte Episode der Chronik "Sanguine Society: Nights of Atlanta", die auf dem Regelwerk Vampire V5 basiert. Die schwer angeschlagene Gruppe macht sich nun, da Peyton gerettet und der Impala repariert ist, endlich daran, Miami hinter sich zu lassen. Mit dabei ist Miranda Crawford, Ihre neue Bekanntschaft und Retterin aus der Stadt. Nachdem Sie mittels einer Finte Miami hinter sich gelassen haben, machen Sie Station im "El Diavolos", einer Rockerkneipe und Unterschlupf der Anarchen, wo Sie von Jack White und seinen Leuten als Gäste aufgenommen werden und einen weiteren Tag verbringen können. Zurück in Atlanta nehmen die Eindrücke aus den Erlebnissen in Miami jedoch kein Ende. Während Liam erfolgreich die Mission zu Ende führen kann, dabei jedoch das Vertrauen von Cassie verspielt hat, erhält Ricardo die Chance, sich der Geißel anzuschließen. Seine allzu menschlichen Skrupel das zu tun, was als notwendig erachtet wird, hindert Ihn letztlich jedoch daran, voranzukommen und Er scheitert bei dem Test, den Cara Jackson Ihm stellt. In seiner dunkelsten Stunde begegnet Ricardo Aman Petach, der Ihn mit seinen Einflüsterungen nur noch mehr ins Grübeln bringt. Enttäuscht von sich selbst, ohne Perspektiven und geplagt von seinem Gewissen entscheidet sich Ricardo daraufhin, Atlanta hinter sich zu lassen und einen Anfang in den legendären Freistaaten der Anarchen zu beginnen. Handlung Die schwer angeschlagene Gruppe erwacht in der kommenden Nacht in Mira's Apartment, immer noch verletzt und geschwächt von den Kämpfen der letzten Nacht. Liam ist klar, dass die Gruppe Miami sofort verlassen und nach Atlanta zurückkehren muss, ehe der Sabbat mit noch mehr Schlagkraft zurückkehrt, um Vergeltung zu üben. Er trifft die Entscheidung, dass Mira erneut Ihr Blut einsetzen soll, um den in Starre liegenden Ricardo aus selbiger zu erwecken, auch wenn dies bereits den zweiten Schritt auf dem Blutsband für den jungen Brujah bedeuten wird. Gleichzeitig entscheidet Liam, den Pfahl aus Cassie`s Brust zu entfernen und noch einmal mit Ihr zu sprechen. Cassie ist immer noch wütend und verletzt, dass Ihre "Freunde" sie betrogen haben und Sie nicht weiß, wem Sie eigentlich vertrauen kann. Sie stellt klar, dass Sie Zeit braucht, um alles zu überdenken, teilt aber die Einstellung von Liam, schnellstens nach Atlanta zu fahren, um dem Sabbat zu entkommen. Liam macht auch der neuen Bekanntschaft Mira das Angebot, die Gruppe vorläufig nach Atlanta zu begleiten. Der Sabbat wird nun erfahren, dass Sie der Camarilla geholfen hat, was vermutlich rasche Vergeltung nach sich ziehen wird. Gleichzeitig ist Sie mit Ihren schweren Verletzungen vorerst nicht in der Lage, sich zu verteidigen. Mangels Alternativen nimmt Mira das Angebot an, stellt aber unmissverständlich klar, dass Sie sich nicht erneut der Camarilla anschließen wird. Liam und Ricardo beschließen, sich zunächst neue Kleidung und Blut zu besorgen, um für die Fahrt gewappnet zu sein. Cassie soll in der Zwischenzeit Liam's Auto aus der Werkstatt holen und Mira und Peyton einsammeln, die all Ihre wichtigen Sachen zusammenpacken und sich reisefertig machen. So durchstreifen Liam und Ricardo gemeinsam die Ihnen gänzlich unbekannte Stadt, auf der Suche nach Blut und neuer Kleidung. Relativ problemlos gelingt es den Beiden, in einem Supermarkt neue, legere Kleidung aufzutreiben, doch insbesondere Liam hat größere Probleme dabei, Blut zu finden, da Er, im Gegensatz zu Ricardo, nicht einfach von jeder Person trinken kann. Ricardo kann recht problemlos einen Spaziergänger auftreiben und von Diesem trinken. Liam löst das Problem, indem Er in einem nahen Sexshop den Betreiber mit der Lüge, vom hiesigen Ordnungsamt zu sein, unter Druck setzt, um herauszufinden, ob Dieser Steuerbetrug und Geldwäsche betreibt. Tatsächlich hat Liam damit Erfolg und kann seinen Hunger an der schmierigen Person stillen, als Dieser Ihn ins Hinterzimmer mitnimmt, um "die Bücher zu kontrollieren" und Ihm dort, abseits neugieriger Blicke, für einen Moment den Rücken zuwendet. Während Liam sich noch Blut besorgt, trifft Ricardo, der außerhalb des Sexshops gewartet hat, auf einen Fremden, der sich Ihm als "Shears" vorstellt. Dieser erklärt, dass Katherina Schwarzhaupt die beiden Cammys sehr gerne kennenlernen würde und Beide in Ihren Nachtclub einlädt. Tatsächlich gelingt es Ihm, Ricardo davon zu überzeugen, der sofort in die Bar mitkommen will. Nur das rechtzeitige Auftauchen von Liam verhindert Schlimmeres. Dieser lehnt das Angebot höflich, aber bestimmt, ab. Rasch wird Ihm klar, dass der Fremde ein Mitglied von Katherina's Rudel sein muss und dass die Gruppe damit immer noch in höchster Gefahr schwebt. Nachdem der Fremde verschwunden ist, ruft Liam Cassie an und ändert den vereinbarten Treffpunkt ab. Cassie soll mit Mira und dem Auto zur Eröffnung eines neuen Starrestaurants in der Stadt kommen, nur ein paar Straßen entfernt. Dort ist es an diesem Abend zu öffentlich und mit zu vielen Kameras und Zeugen, als dass der Sabbat ein Massaker riskieren kann, was der Gruppe eine reelle Chance auf Flucht gibt. Tatsächlich geht der Plan auf, denn Liam und Ricardo werden von Cassie, Mira und Peyton abgeholt und können Miami schließlich unbemerkt verlassen. Dennoch haben die Vorbereitungen mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen als gedacht, weswegen die Gruppe Jacksonville und damit die geplante Unterkunft wieder nicht erreichen können. Mira jedoch weiß einen Ausweg: Sie kennt eine Rockerkneipe etwas außerhalb von Miami, in der sich etliche Bekannte von Ihr, allesamt Anarchen, aufhalten. So macht die Gruppe einen Zwischenstopp bei der Kneipe "El Diavolos". Mira trifft in der Kneipe auf einen Bekannten, einen mysteriösen Mann namens Jack, der bereit ist, der Gruppe sein Zimmer für den kommenden Tag zu überlassen. Liam ist überrascht ob der unerwarteten Hilfe, zumal Er und seine Kameraden dem Mann nichts für seine Dienste anbieten können. Lediglich Mira scheint dem Mann nun einen weiteren Gefallen schuldig zu sein, was Diese aber scheinbar einfach so hinnimmt. Während sich die Gruppe einen schönen Abend in der Kneipe macht, beginnen Liam und Ricardo zu glauben, dass die Anarchen gar nicht so schlecht und chaotisch sind, wie die Camarilla es immer propagiert. Nach einer durchzechten Nacht verbringt die Gruppe den Tag im Zimmer von Jack. Am nächsten Abend setzt die Gruppe Ihre Weiterfahrt fort, sehr zum Leidwesen der Rocker, die Peyton sofort ins Herz geschlossen hatten. Die weitere Rückreise verläuft ohne Probleme, sodass die Gruppe Peyton endlich beim Anwesen von Oswald Stone abliefern kann. Dieser bezahlt Liam für seine Dienste, ist jedoch nicht begeistert davon, dass Er zwei Tage mit seiner Nichte verloren hat. Entgegen dessen Erwartung verlangt Stone, dass Liam die Rückfahrt zum Flughafen nach Miami in anderthalb Wochen erneut durchführen wird, da Er nicht noch mehr Leute in die Sache einweihen will. Er macht jedoch unmissverständlich klar, dass Er dieses Mal keine Verzögerungen duldet. Auch macht Er deutlich, dass der Abflug vom Flughafen Miami erfolgen muss, unabhängig davon, ob der Sabbat die Gruppe erwartet oder nicht. Liam willigt ein und die Gruppe verlässt schließlich das Anwesen von Oswald Stone. Liam lädt Mira ein, vorerst bei sich zu bleiben, da Sie in der Stadt keine Unterkunft besitzt. Außerdem muss Sie sich beim Prinzen anmelden, was Liam ebenfalls arrangieren will. Dazu will Er Mira zunächst Jason vorstellen, der als Parlamentär alles veranlassen kann. Auch Cassie bringt Liam zu den Avana Uptown Apartments, um Sie zu Brianna Rivers zu bringen, die sofort nach der Rückkehr mit Cassie sprechen wollte und Liam gebeten hatte, Sie zu Ihr zu bringen. Ricardo indes verzichtet darauf, mit der Gruppe zu fahren und entscheidet sich, für einen Spaziergang ins Gebiet der Brujah. Ricardo weiß nach den Ereignissen der vergangenen Nächten nicht mehr, wo Er steht. Mehrfach wäre Er bei der Fahrt nach Miami beinahe gestorben und Er beginnt sich zu fragen, wofür. Er kann seine Wut nicht kontrollieren, seine Erzeugerin erwartet zu viel von Ihm und ist möglicherweise auch noch die Person, die dem Sabbat die Informationen bezüglich Peyton gegeben hatte. Während Er nachgrübelt, was Er tun soll, begegnet Ihm jedoch unvermittelt Cara Jackson, die Ihn bereits gesucht und gehört hatte, dass Er wieder zurück ist. Sie fordert Ricardo auf, mit Ihr zu kommen, da Sie Ihm eine einmalige Chance anbieten will. Die beiden Brujah fahren mit dem Motorrad von Cara zu einem baufälligen Laden, in welchem sich ein Dünnblütiger versteckt, unerlaubt erschaffen und eine Bedrohung für die Maskerade. Dort angekommen ist beiden Vampiren rasch klar, dass der Gesuchte sich hier aufhält. Cara erteilt Ricardo den Auftrag, Ihn zu vernichten, um seinen Wert zu beweisen. Sie hat von Victoria Morgan erfahren, dass der junge Brujah Ambitionen hegt, sich der Geißel anzuschließen und will Ihn nun dafür testen. Ricardo ist zunächst entschlossen, den Dünnblütigen auch tatsächlich zu töten, doch als Er Ihn in die Enge getrieben hat und Dieser um Gnade fleht, zögert Er und bringt es nicht über sich, diesen offenkundig Unschuldigen zu töten. Cara ist enttäuscht von Ricardo's Leistung und tötet den Dünnblütigen selbst mit einem einzigen Schuss. Als Ricardo Ihr daraufhin vorwirft, dass die Geißel nicht, wie Er immer dachte, Gesetzeshüter sind, sondern kaltblütige Killer, wird Cara wütend und macht Ricardo deutlich, wie die Maskerade wirklich funktioniert. Dann lässt Sie Ihn in dem Laden zurück und teilt Ihm mit, dass Er niemals Mitglied der Geißel werden wird. Ricardo bleibt wütend und verzweifelt zurück. Abermals hat Er seine Erzeugerin enttäuscht und das von Ihm angestrebte Ziel, Mitglied der Geißel zu werden, erscheint nicht mehr so verlockend wie zuvor. Noch ehe Er das Gebäude verlassen kann, zeigt sich, dass ein anderer Vampir die ganze Sache beobachtet hat: der mysteriöse Petach von den Setiten. Dieser führt ein Gespräch mit Ricardo und rät dem frustrierten Brujah, sich von der Camarilla und der Stadt Atlanta abzuwenden, wenn Er mit der Situation überfordert ist. Schließlich gelingt es Ihm auch tatsächlich, Ricardo davon zu überzeugen, alles hinter sich zu lassen. Der junge Brujah sieht keine andere Möglichkeit mehr, all der Last in der Stadt zu entkommen und sieht die einzige Chance, sich zu sammeln darin, Atlanta und damit seine Probleme hinter sich zu lassen. Er beschließt, nach San Diego aufzubrechen, wo Er in den Anarchenfreistaaten, von denen Er durch andere Brujah schon so viel Verführerisches gehört hat, einen Neuanfang machen will. Er hinterlässt eine Nachricht für Victoria und Liam und bricht dann zum Bahnhof auf. Liam hat unterdessen Cassie zu Brianna gebracht, welche verspricht, der jungen Toreador in dieser schweren Zeit beizustehen und sich um sie zu kümmern. Danach hat Er Mira seinem Erzeuger Jason vorgestellt. Dieser hat nicht viel Zeit, da Er gerade geschäftlichen Besuch empfängt, verspricht Liam aber, dass Er dafür sorgen wird, dass Mira sich dem Prinzen vorstellen kann und vorübergehend einen Platz in der Stadt findet. Ferner sagt Er zu, mit Liam noch über die undichte Stelle zu sprechen, welche Dieser in der Camarilla vermutet. Kurz nach dem Gespräch erhält Liam die Nachricht mit Ricardo's Abschied und fährt unverzüglich zum Bahnhof. Dort angekommen trifft er Ricardo gerade noch, als Dieser den Zug besteigen will. Der junge Brujah macht seinem Freund klar, dass Er wiederkommen wird, sich aber einiger Dinge klar werden muss, denn sein bisheriges, zielloses Unleben kann Er nicht mehr führen. Er sagt auch, dass Liam wohl Recht hatte, dass der Untod ein Fluch und kein Segen ist. Liam dankt seinem Kameraden für die gute Zusammenarbeit und Partnerschaft und überlässt Ihm die zerstörte Schrotflinte, welche beim Kampf gegen Bolton Harris kaputt ging. Liam macht klar, dass Er dieses Stück eines Tages repariert wiederhaben möchte. Schließlich erscheint auch Victoria, die Ricardo's Weggang zur Kenntnis nimmt und Ihm viel Glück wünscht. Sie scheint seinen Optimismus bezüglich des Westens und der Freistaaten nicht zu teilen, jedoch hält Sie Ihn nicht davon ab, die Reise anzutreten. So verlässt der junge Brujah die Stadt Atlanta in Richtung Westen. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Liam Skarsgård * Ricardo Lopez * Cassandra Brighton Antagonisten * Aman Petach Nichtspielercharaktere * Miranda Crawford * Peyton Stone * Jack White (Erstauftritt) * Oswald Stone * Jason Turner * Brianna Rivers * Cara Jackson * Victoria Morgan Crossover * Katherina Schwarzhaupt (nur erwähnt) * Liam Cussack (Erstauftritt) Trivia * Das erste Mal innerhalb der Chronik verlässt ein Charakter, wenn auch nur vorübergehend, das Klüngel, mit dem Plan, nicht so schnell wieder zu kommen. * Im El Diavolos wird Ricardo von einem Ereignis aus seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt, indem Er einen Brujah trifft, dem Er, noch als Sterblicher, die Freundin ausgespannt hatte. Dies ändert in einer Prügelei im Hinterhof, bei der Ricardo rasch den Kürzeren zieht. * Liam stellt sich in der Kneipe als Brujah vor und nicht als Ventrue, auf Anraten von Miranda. Damit spielt Sie auf die uralte Fehde zwischen den beiden Clans an, die in den Köpfen vieler Mitglieder immer noch Bestand hat. * Liam Cussack erwähnt gegenüber der Gruppe, dass sein Rudel einen Club in Miami unterhält und möchte die Kainiten dorthin einladen. In "Miami Black" wurde etabliert, dass besagter Club, den das Rudel innehat, nur als kurzfristige Unterkunft von der vorherigen und eigentlichen Besitzerin, der Dämonin Seraphina, "übernommen" wurde. Noch ehe die Auflösung dieser Handlung innerhalb von "Miami Black" erfolgte, wird hier damit angedeutet, dass auch 30 Jahre später der Club noch immer den Archangels gehört, was darauf schließen lässt, dass die Dinge anders gekommen sind, als ursprünglich geplant oder vereinbart. Ein Hinweis auf das Schicksal von Seraphina als eigentliche Besitzerin wird hier allerdings noch nicht gegeben.